Shiroi Yuki, Salju Putih
by C. Rinkuki Takato
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ya, begitu Ran berhasil ngeluarin Conan dari salju? Di film-nya kan tidak diceritakan... Btw, tak menghiraukan epilogue yang biasanya habis credits. Dan dijamin ngawur 1/2 mati dari alur aslinya. Versi Original (Versi DK dihapus). Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Happy Too Soon

**++ Opening**: v1.2 (added "Trivia" section)  
v1.0 (completed)

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:  
**_**- Detective Conan** belonged to Aoyama Gosho

* * *

**Full Summary:**

Apa yang terjadi ya, begitu Ran berhasil ngeluarin Conan dari salju? Di film-nya kan tidak diceritakan... Btw, tak menghiraukan epilogue yang biasanya habis credits.

_**WARNING:  
**_- DC Movie 15: "Quarter of Silence" spoiler  
- Gaje  
- Bahasa ngga baku  
- Cuma 1/2 realistis.  
- AU (gara-gara nabrak alur yang udah ditetapkan)

* * *

v1.0 (completed)

**Chapter 1: Happy Too Soon...**

* * *

Mouri Ran menggali keluar adik asuhnya itu. Jari-jari tangannya yang terluka tak dihiraukannya. Dia tahu kalau dia malah memperhatikan jarinya yang tak seberapa itu, mungkin dia tak akan bertemu dengan adik asuhnya itu.

Doushita (Kenapa)?

Gara-gara adik asuhnya yang berumur 7 tahun dan super jenius itu ternyata terjebak longsoran salju.

Haaa?! Kok?

Gini nih, ceritanya... Kurang lebih.

Yamao Keisuke mencet tombol detonator buat bom yang udah dia pasang di sepanjang Dam Kitanosawa. Kalo dam itu meledak 'n' bocor, Desa Kitanosawa yang ada di depan dam itu (meski ada jarak) bakalan tersapu bersih. Untungnya (ato sialnya ya?), bocah tsb. inget dengan areal ski yang ditutup gara-gara rawan longsor. Dia terus muter otak; gimana caranya buat ngebelokin itu banjir bandang.

Do the math (Pikirin aja) apa yang bakal dia lakukan.

Yep. Bikin longsor.

Caranya?

Gampang kok. Dia naik turbo-engine snowboard temuan Agasa Hiroshi dan mendaki naik itu berbelok-belok, bikin jalur. Meskipun korslet, dan akhirnya malah gagal sampai puncak gara-gara teriakan marahnya itu, terjadilah longsor salju hebat.

Kok masih bisa Ran nyariin dia sih?

Gampang.

Mesinnya korslet = kecepatannya turun dengan longsor lebih lambat.

Get it?

Ehem. Back to story.

Ran terus menggali. Sampai akhirnya dilihatnya wajah anak yang dicarinya sejak tadi sampai saking paniknya dia sempat nelpon HP Kudou Shinichi, teman masa kecilnya yang ngilang entah ke mana.

Matanya tertutup dibalik kacamata ber-frame hitam yang besar itu. Tak ada embun yang menandakan dia masih bernafas. Tubuhnya tak bergerak, masih setengah tertimbun salju. Kulitnya pucat karena hypothermia. Kalau dipikir, Ran sendiri tak bakal ngerti bagaimana caranya ada bola sepak yang bisa tiba-tiba terlontar dari salju bagai batu dari gunung meletus, menandakan lokasinya.

Si kecil itu yang bernama Edogawa Conan.

"Di sini!" teriak Mouri Kogorou, ayah Ran. "Bocah itu ada di sini!"

Ran tak menghiraukannya. Ditariknya anak itu dari penjara putih dinginnya, di mana dia terjebak selama sekitar 15 menit, batas waktu di mana 93 persen orang yang terjebak longsoran salju ditemukan hidup.

Suara anak-anak yang lain terdengar di background. Tapi Ran hanya memperhatikan anak yang selalu pengertian padanya sejak Shinichi menghilang.

Edogawa Conan sama sekali tak merespon. Bahkan uap nafasnya pun tak nampak.

Sontak Ran memeluk tubuhnya yang dingin itu. "Conan-kun, buka matamu! Conan-kun!" tangisnya, kepalanya disandarkan ke kepala anak itu. Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara yang familiar. "Conan-kun?"

Begitu dilihatnya, Conan sudah sadar. Memang, masih kelihatan kedinginan. Matanya setengah terbuka. Suaranya tak begitu jelas. Dia tak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya. Nafasnya masih sangat pelan.

"Ran...neechan..." gumamnya lemah, senyum kecil bersarang di wajahnya yang pucat dan dingin itu.

"Yokatta (Syukurlah), Conan-kun," tangis Ran sebelum memeluknya lagi. Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko semua bersorak girang.

Haibara cuma tersenyum. _'Dia memang tangguh,'_ pikirnya.

Yaah... Setidaknya, begitulah pikir mereka.

"Ran...neechan..."

"Daijoubu (Kau ngga apa-apa), Conan-kun?" tanya Ran. Insting ke-ibu-annya langsung aktif.

"Aku...lelah..." jawab Conan, suaranya terdengar seperti sedang mengantuk.

Touno Mizuki, yang merupakan tersangka + ada di tempat, mendengar permintaan tersirat anak itu. Sontak, dia langsung membentak.

"Ngga! Ngga boleh!" Semua mata kecuali Conan memandangnya. "Jangan tidur!" lanjutnya sembari berlutut, memeriksa anak yang masih dalam pangkuan Ran meski sudah tak dipeluk lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Genta, polos. "Bukannya kalo sakit harus banyak makan, dan tidur?"

"Gila ya?!" tanya Mizuki. "Orang yang kena hypothermia ngga boleh sampai tidur karena resiko koma. Seandainya pingsan pun, harus dimonitor terus."

"'Hypothermus'? Apa hubungannya sama kuda nil?" tanya Genta.

"Kuda nil itu "hippopotamus". Yang bener hypothermia," koreksi Haibara. Anggota Shounen Tantei-dan (Detektif Cilik) langsung memperhatikannya. Meski orang dewasanya juga pada memperhatikannya. "Adalah suatu kondisi di mana suhu tubuh inti seseorang menurun dari suhu normal, yaitu sekitar 36.5 derajat Celsius. Disebut hypothermia mulai dari 35 derajat Celsius sampai sekitar 28 derajat Celsius."

"Ooh... Sou ka (begitu ya)..." gumam Ayumi.

"Tapi, apa yang bahaya soal itu?" keluh Genta. "Kan cuman beberapa derajat."

Baru saja Haibara mau memarahinya, Mizuki sudah bicara duluan.

"Justru yang paling mematikan itu sekitar 28 derajat Celsius. Kulit pucat dan dingin jika disentuh, kemungkinan udah kena 'frostbite', lelah, bibir dan kuku membiru, korban kebingungan dan tak bisa bicara jelas, rasa ngantuk atau lelah,-" Semua langsung 'deg!' begitu mendengarnya. "-kehilangan kesadaran, tangan-kaki kaku, nafasnya ngga dalem, kadang menggigil juga."

"Ran...neechan..." Ran langsung memperhatikan Conan yang masih dalam pangkuannya. "Biarkan...aku...tidur..." Matanya hampir menutup.

"Jangan, Conan-kun," bisik Ran, berusaha lembut sebisa mungkin. "Jangan."

"Tapi...aku..."

"Ran-kun, peluk dia," celetuk Agasa. "Itu bisa membantu menahan hypothermia-nya. Lindungi badan dan kepalanya. Tubuhnya jangan diusap. Kita harus ke desa; dia ngga bakal tahan terus begini."

"Un," angguk Ran, dan dia pun mulai bangkit, kali ini tak melepaskan pelukannya. "Wakatta (Aku mengerti)."

"Aku akan telpon Haha (Ibuku)," ujar Tachihara Touma.

"Ngga bisa," ujar seorang personil dam. "Komunikasi udah diputus sebelum ledakan dimulai."

"Kalo gitu, kita ke penginapan," saran Mizuki. "Itu tempat terdekat yang kutahu."

"Oke."

"Tapi kalo kita semua naik mobil ngga akan cukup," ujar seorang personil.

"Benar juga," ujar Kogorou. "Kalo gitu, Ran, Mizuki-san, Agasa-san, Mutou-san dan seorang lagi bakal ke penginapan secepatnya."

"Eh, kalo bisa ke rumahku saja," celetuk Touma. "Rumahku ada di sebrang penginapan kalian, dan Haha (ibu) itu suster, jadi seenggaknya tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan."

"Oke," ujar Kogorou. "Sisanya menyusul. Cepat!"

Lalu, mereka langsung bergerak seperti gerombolan semut yang ditiup, lari sana-sini.

Dan sayangnya, Ran juga ikut lari saking paniknya dia dengan keselamatan "adiknya".

"Oi! Ran!" Ran langsung menengadahkan kepalanya, hanya untuk melihat wajah shock-marah ayahnya. "Mau bunuh bocah itu ya?!" Tanpa menunggu putri tunggalnya itu untuk menjawabnya, Kogorou melanjutkan bentakannya. "Kalo kau terus pontang-panting sana-sini ngga jelas, bisa memperparah kondisinya!"

Sontak Ran langsung berhenti di tempat.

"Su-Sumimasen, Otousan... (Maaf, Ayah...)" gumamnya.

"Sudahlah," balas Kogorou. "Saa, ikkou! (Ayo, berangkat!)"

Dan mereka langsung ngacir menurut tujuannya masing-masing. Tapi, intinya selalu sama.

Supaya anak itu tetap bersama mereka...

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**fitria (Guest):** Ahh... ya. Thanks infonya... Eaps, maunya sih, dirubah... Tapi Kudou-kun ngga bakalan mati secepet itu kok... (kecuali udah kehabisan ide) Gara-gara lagi suka baca manga lain, jadi kayanya yang ini bisa jadi Xover... *grinning like an idiot* Thanks reviewnya ya

* * *

_**Trivia:**_

- Jari Ran memang terluka dalam filmnya.  
- Susunan nama memakai susunan Jepang. Author sudah terlalu terbiasa.  
- Awalnya FF ini akan ditulis dengan bahasa Ch 1, tapi entah kenapa terasa terlalu tidak formal, jadi kurang enak untuk dibaca Author. Author tidak akan me-rewrite Ch 1.  
- Ran tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya, begitu pula Author. Di filmnya, tiba-tiba bola keluar seperti muntahan gunung meletus.  
- Conan memang bisa dikatakan terjebak selama 15 menit; sebelum Ran menelepon saja Haibara Ai mengatakan (via mental note to self) kalau waktunya sudah sekitar 14 menit.  
- Bagian filmnya selesai sampai "Yaah... Setidaknya, begitulah pikir mereka."  
- Author bingung memilih stage hypothermia yang cocok. Tapi, gejala hypothermia itu seharusnya cocok.  
- Memang, meskipun 1/2 benar, penderita hypothermia tidak boleh diusap tangan-kakinya ataupun digoncang-goncang, terutama jika sudah parah.  
- Mobil itu memang tak akan cukup; 2 orang personil, Ran, Sonoko, dan Kogorou saja sudah pas (kalau tak salah)  
- Author baru dapat data lagi pas menulis Ch 2! Jadi, 1/2 realistis, karena riset Italia mengatakan kalau dalam 15 menit, kebanyakan mati karena tak bisa bernafas.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble Magnet

**++ Opening**: v1.0 (completed)

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:**_  
**- Detective Conan** belonged to Aoyama Gosho

* * *

**Full Summary:**

Apa yang terjadi ya, begitu Ran berhasil ngeluarin Conan dari salju? Di film-nya kan tidak diceritakan... Btw, tak menghiraukan epilogue yang biasanya habis credits.

_**WARNING:**_  
- DC Movie 15: "Quarter of Silence" spoiler  
- Gaje  
- Bahasa ngga baku  
- Cuma 1/2 realistis.  
- AU (gara-gara nabrak alur yang udah ditetapkan)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trouble Magnet**

* * *

Siapapun yang melihat mereka saat itu tak akan percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Kecepatan mereka bergerak dan bertindak seperti menembus batas. Yaah, maklumi saja, kalau nyawa seseorang yang cukup dekat dengan mereka bergantung terhadap kecepatan mereka.

Kenyataan kalau Agasa menelepon Hattori Heiji sangat tidak membantu.

Agasa segera mengeluarkan HP-nya dan menelepon Hattori Heiji selagi menunggu yang lainnya mempersiapkan kendaraan dan perjalanan. Napasnya beruap, jari jemarinya menekan tombol-tombol itu sembari kakinya melangkah bersama yang lainnya. Matanya melirik ke anak itu selagi HP menempel ke telinganya.

Conan tampak setengah sadar. Ujung jarinya terkadang bergerak. Napasnya pelan. Uapnya sedikit pula. Terkadang, mungkin hanya perasaannya, Conan terengah.

"Hattori-kun?"

_"Yo! Ada apa, Agasa-han?"_

Agasa clingak-clinguk sebelum berbisik ke telepon, "Ngg, anu..."

_"Aaah! Bisa langsung ke intinya, nggak? Aku sibuk, nih."_

Agasa berdeham, mukanya sedikit memerah. "... Bagaimana mengatakannya..."

_"Sudah kubilang, 'kan, Agasa-han: langsung ke intinya saja."_

"Shinichi terjebak longsor salju."

_"..._

_"Bercanda, ya?" _Diam. _"Oh, maaf... Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya?"_

"Kurasa tak terlalu bagus. Ai-kun mengatakan kalau dia tertimbun selama 15 menit. Dia juga sudah menunjukan gejala hypothermia stadium 2, mungkin."

_"Nafasnya?"_

"Ngg," gumam Agasa, matanya melirik. "Kurasa kurang teratur."

_"...Oke, sekarang kalian ada di mana?"_

Baru saja Agasa akan menjawab, anak-anak sudah memanggilnya. "Hakase (Profesor), ayo naik!"

"Ah! Duluan saja!" balasnya. "Oh, kami baru mau ke desa."

_"... Aku segera ke sana."_

"O-oi! Hattori-kun!" Klik. "Ya ampun..."

* * *

**Osaka...**

"Oyaji (Ayah), aku berangkat dulu," teriak Heiji sembari mengangkat tasnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya ayahnya, Hattori Heizo, dengan cukup datar. Dia sendiri saja mau keluar. Tas tergeletak di kakinya. Dia dapat telepon dari seseorang untuk segera ke Niigata. Entahlah.

"Ada urusan," ujar Heiji singkat. Yaah, sejak dulu Heiji memang lebih senang bertindak sendiri.

"Mungkinkah, urusanmu di itu di Niigata?" Deg! Melihat reaksi anaknya dari sudut matanya sudah cukup. "Ikut aku."

Heiji yang awalnya sudah siap untuk berdebat dengan ayahnya itu langsung menutup mulutnya. _'Terima kasih, Oyaji.'_ batinnya.

Tapi, terima kasihnya itu akan langsung berubah begitu dia menyadari kalau Kazuha ikut.

* * *

Ran mendekat Conan dipangkuannya. Sejak tadi, bocah yang berumur 7 tahun itu memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Seolah dia tertidur pulas. Namun, kenyataannya tidak begitu. Matanya setengah terbuka. Nafasnya masih lumayan lambat. Mulutnya sedikit menganga. Tubuhnya sesekali bergerak pelan.

"Syukurlah, Conan-kun," isak Ran, bahagia karena setidaknya anak itu selamat. Conan berkedip. Sudut bibirnya yang lumayan membiru itu tampak tersenyum. Matanya sedikit menyipit, menandakan kalau dia memang senang.

Haibara memperhatikan seberapa lambat dia bereaksi. Sebenarnya, selama ini, yang mengemudi adalah Kogorou, dan meskipun jarang, kalau dia mau ngebut, dia memang bisa ngebut. Dan itulah yang terjadi.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit, mereka tiba di rumah Touma, dekat penginapan tempat mereka bermalam. Kogorou tidak repot-repot memarkirkan mobilnya dengan baik, ataupun mengerem perlahan, sedikit pun.

Mereka langsung keluar, Touma langsung memukul-mukul pintu. "Okaasan! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Pintu itu pun dibuka oleh Tachihara Fuyumi. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tolonglah," ujar Touma sembari berlari ke mobil yang parkir dengan kurang rapi di depan rumah mereka. Ran keluar dari mobil sambil memangku Conan. Haibara masih terus mengganguinya supaya jangan sampai tertidur. Touno Mizuki ikut keluar bersama Mutou Takehiko.

"Mana yang lainnya?" tanya Fuyumi.

"Mereka akan menyusul," ujar Takehiko. "Tapi anak ini terjebak dalam longsor salju barusan."

"Bohong," gumam Fuyumi, kaget. Perlahan, dia melangkah, dan memeriksa Conan sekilas. "Tidak mungkin..." Dia tak bisa mempercayai matanya. "Kenapa tak memanggil dokter?"

"Justru itu," celetuk Mizuki. "Yamao-kun kelihatannya melakukan sesuatu..."

"Tapi, kelihatannya tidak begitu, kok," celetuk Agasa. "Tadi aku coba telepon, tapi bisa."

Mereka semua terdiam.

"Jadi," ujar Haibara, memecah kesunyian. "Tadi, di tengah kericuhan, kurasa ada di antara kita yang sengaja mengatakan kalau kita tak bisa menghubungi dunia luar, padahal kenyataannya HP Conan bisa dihubungi. Itu, dan salah satu di antara kita itu yang membuat semuanya lupa untuk menelepon."

"Kalau begitu, akan kucoba menghubungi dokter," ujar Fuyumi. "Ayo, masuk."

Fuyumi mencoba menelepon, tapi, apa daya. Sinyal HP hanya di dapat kalau mereka ada di dekat dam yang jebol itu.

Menyadari bahwa memanggil dokter menjadi tak mungkin, terpaksa mereka menanganinya sendiri.

Fuyumi mengambil Conan dari pangkuan Ran. "Semuanya tunggu di ruang tengah, ya." Kepada anaknya, dia berkata, "Touma, bawa tamu kita ke ruangan tengah. Akan kucoba. Kalau bisa panggil dokter lebih baik."

Touma mengangguk. "Baik." Dia segera belari membawa yang lainnya.

Sementara itu, dalam perjalanan...

Kurang lebih 5 orang personil dam yang ikut mencari Conan, anak-anak yang lainnya (Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko), Yamao Keisuke yang baru bangun dan dipapah oleh 2 orang personil dam, dan Sonoko sudah 1/2 jalan ke desa di jalan bersalju itu.

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Genta terengah-engah.

"Tinggal setengah jalan lagi kok, Genta-kun..." hibur Ayumi yang sebenarnya sama capenya dengan Genta.

Yamao diam saja. Meskipun secara fisik dia diam, namun kenyataannya otaknya sudah merencanakan sesuatu terhadap bocah yang sempat ia siksa sesaat sebelum rencananya berantakan. Matanya menyipit selama ia berpikir bagaimana anak itu berhasil mengalahkannya. Memang, untuk sekarang ia tak bisa apa-apa di bawah pengawasan 6 orang dewasa (1 diantaranya remaja), namun itu tak berarti ia benar-benar tak akan melakukan apapun.

* * *

Heiji cemberut. Dia membuang muka, menghadap ke jendela. Berkat ayahnya, mereka bisa segera berangkat ke Niigata. Memang, penerbangan ke sana akan cukup makan waktu lama, apalagi dengan cuaca Niigata saat ini. Tapi, dia jemberut bukan karena itu.

Tapi karena Kazuha duduk tepat di sampingnya.

_'Oyaji tak bilang apa-apa soal Kazuha ikut,'_ gerutunya dalam hati. Tentu saja, dalam ruangan yang tertutup ini, dia tak berani mengatakannya langsung, apalagi dengan ayah Kazuha yang duduk di bangku di belakang mereka.

Pesawat yang mereka naiki tergolong kecil. Seperti pesawat pribadi. Tepatnya, itu memang pesawat pribadi, namun dipakai untuk keperluan kepolisian.

Perjalanan mereka masih jauh, tapi kalau Heiji tidur sekarang, mungkin akan terasa cepat.

* * *

Fuyumi segera menyelimuti tubuh anak itu, terutama di bagian kepala, leher, dan tubuh. Sebagai suster, tak banyak yang dapat ia lakukan karena ia bukan dokter. Sayangnya, komunikasi di desa itu masih belum diperbaiki.

"Yang lainnya ke mana?" tanya Haibara.

"Ran-neechan ada di sini," gumam Ayumi. "Kami baru tiba, Yamao-san dibawa ke kantor polisi terdekat. Sonoko-neechan sedang mengobrol sama Ran-neechan."

"Aku di sini," sambung Agasa. "Para staf dam itu hendak membantu petugas desa mengatasi masalah ini. Mereka sudah pergi duluan. Mizuki-san ikut pergi menjagai Yamao-san. Mutou-san... Kurasa dia kembali ke penginapan sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu. Mouri-san pergi juga ke kantor polisi, mengantarkan Mizuki-san dan Yamao-san."

Haibara mengangguk. "Hakase, ikut aku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Agasa hanya bertanya-tanya selama Haibara membawanya pergi ke luar rumah itu.

"Hakase," ujar Haibara, begitu mereka sampai di luar dan menutup pintu. "Aku rasa ada pekerjaan orang luar di sini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Agasa, kaget.

"Tak ada seorang pun di antara kita yang menyarankan menelepon dokter. Malahan ada yang mengatakan kalau percuma menelepon karena komunikasi terputus. Bukankah Ran-san masih bisa menelepon HP Edogawa-kun? Makanya, aku yakin ada seseorang di desa ini yang bermaksud mencelakainya."

"Tapi, siapa?" tanya Agasa, sekarang berbisik. "Mungkinkah Mizuki-san? Dia, 'kan yang mengatakan kalau Shinichi hyporhermia."

"Belum tentu," balas Haibara. "Pada situasi seperti ini, semuanya mungkin..."

* * *

"Kau yakin itu orangnya? Dia tak lebih tua dari 8 tahun!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Dia berbahaya, kita harus membungkamnya selagi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Memang, saat ini dia tak tahu apa-apa tentang kita. Tapi nanti..."

"... Terserah padamu saja." ... "Lalu? Kau punya ide, begitu?"

Senyum menyeringai. "Bingo. Kita akan manfaatkan pria itu."

* * *

"Kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja sekarang. Tadi dia sempat bangun. Kalau mau mengunjunginya, silahkan, tapi tolong jangan berisik," ujar Fuyumi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ran, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi..." gumam Fuyumi. "Ada yang perlu dibicarakan denganmu,..." Dia melirik ke arah Ran. Seolah menanyai namanya.

"Ah, Mouri Ran," jawab Ran, refleks memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengan Ran-san." Dia tersenyum pada anak-anak itu, Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko. "Kalian duluan saja, ya." Mereka mengangguk dan segera pergi, menengok teman mereka yang sebenarnya adalah ketua mereka. Di ruangan itu, tinggal tersisa Touma, Ran dan Sonoko. Sonoko yang tengah melamun itu, begitu melihat Fuyumi sedang berbicara dengan Ran, langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Touma, kau pergilah dengan mereka, ya?" ujar Fuyumi pada anaknya. Touma mengangguk dan pergi menyusul mereka tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sonoko. matanya melayang dari Ran ke Fuyumi, dan terus berlanjut seperti penonton pertandingan tenis.

Fuyumi melirik padanya, awalnya mau memintanya untuk pergi juga, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. "Duduklah," ujarnya. Ran dan Sonoko perlahan duduk, seolah takut di sofa itu ada ranjau.

"Aku akan berterus terang, Ran-san."

* * *

"Ayo masuk, Ai-kun." Haibara hanya mengangguk. Pas mereka masuk, mereka sayup-sayup mendengar suara Fuyumi.

"Aku akan berterus terang, Ran-san."

Sontak Haibara berhenti, dia juga menarik Agasa supaya mereka bisa menguping dengan tenang.

"Daerah tulang rusuknya memar-memar. Aku memang bukan dokter, tapi aku kuatir ada sesuatu. Untuk sementara waktu, aku masih belum bisa berbuat apa-apa soal itu karena hypothermia yang dideritanya. Kusarankan akan lebih baik jika kita bisa langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"... Begitukah, Tachihara-san?"

"Ya. Untuk sementara waktu, kalian bermalamlah di sini." Sunyi sejenak. "Aku tahu kau sangat menyanyanginya, Ran-san. Kurasa akan lebih baik jika malam ini dia bermalam di rumahku. Kurasa aku masih mempunyai alat yang kupakai untuk memonitor Touma."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," gumam Ran. "Terima kasih banyak, Tachihara-san."

"Sama-sama."

Tiba-tiba, pintu didobrak. Agasa dan Haibara langsung menoleh dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat.

Di ambang pintu, berdirilah Kogoro dan Mizuki. Wajah mereka sedikit terluka.

Baru saja Agasa mau menanyakan sesuatu, Fuyumi, Ran dan Sonoko semuanya berlari ke sana.

"A-apa yang terjadi, Otousan (Ayah)?" tanya Ran. Mata mereka melebar karena kaget.

"Gawat," jawab Mizuki. "Ya-Yamao-kun kabur!"

"N-Nani?!"

**TBC...**

* * *

_**Trivia:**_

- Pergeseran status Conan, karena ditambah sejumlah data. Tetap 1/2 realistis.  
- Logat Kansai tak bisa ditulis Author dalam bahasa Indonesia  
- Sebenarnya Kogorou kelihatannya bisa ngebut (Vol 61-an, Penyihir Putih Fuyuna)  
- Author tidak berencana untuk menjadikan ini sebagai prologue buat FF Author yang lain, tapi, ide Author akan sedikit sulit kalau tidak... Begitu. Mohon dimaklumi.  
- Maaf kalau kurang jelas...


	3. Chapter 3: Culprit Returns!

v1.0 (completed)

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**- Detective Conan** belonged to Aoyama Gosho

* * *

**Full Summary:**

Apa yang terjadi ya, begitu Ran berhasil ngeluarin Conan dari salju? Di film-nya kan tidak diceritakan... Btw, tak menghiraukan epilogue yang biasanya habis credits.

_**WARNING:  
**_- DC Movie 15: "Quarter of Silence" spoiler  
- Gaje  
- Bahasa ngga baku  
- Makin nggak realistis.  
- AU (gara-gara nabrak alur yang udah ditetapkan)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Culprit Returns!**

* * *

Baru saja Toomo Mizuki mengatakan itu, Haibara langsung merinding. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kogoro masuk ke rumah itu bersama dengan Mizuki. Sambil melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal, Kogoro berkata, "Kami baru saja setengah jalan, tiba-tiba dia berontak. Dia sempat memukulku sampai pingsan." Kogoro melirik pada Mizuki yang baru saja memakai sandalnya. "Begitu aku sadar, dia sudah ada di dekatku, membangunkanku, dan mengatakan kalau Yamao kabur. Kelihatan mereka sempat berkelahi."

Belum sempat Kogoro selesai bicara, Haibara sudah buru-buru masuk ke kamar Touma, di mana anak-anak (asli) lainnya berkumpul.

Sudut bibir Mizuki naik selama 1 detik, sebelum kembali seperti semula.

* * *

"Conan-kun?" tanya Ayumi.

Sejak tadi Edogawa Conan memang tertidur. Dalam tidurnya, entah bagaimana, selimut yang membungkus kepalanya sedikit bergeser sampai tidak terlalu membungkus. Tangan dan kakinya juga secara refleks bergerak, membungkus bagian-bagian tubuh tersebut dengan selimut yang awalnya khusus untuk tubuh bagian inti (dada, perut). Lehernya juga sepertinya protes, karena tidak terlalu ketat.

Mungkin tercekik tadi...

Pakaian bagian luarnya yang berwarna biru bersama sarung tangan hitamnya dengan rapi dilipat di meja di samping tempat tidur, di samping laptop yang berfungsi sebagai electrocardiograf. Entah bagaimana ceritanya laptop itu masih bisa ada di sana. Kacamata ber-frame hitamnya dilipat rapi di atas tumpukan pakaian itu.

Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko dan Touma semua terdiam. Ayumi ikut duduk di ranjang tempat dia berbaring. Genta dan Mitsuhiko juga, namun lebih di kaki ranjang, supaya tak sesak. Touma berdiri, memperhatikan mereka.

"Nggh..."

"Ah!" ujar semuanya, kecuali Conan secara bersamaan.

Dua bola mata biru perlahan membuka, meskipun tidak sampai sepenuhnya. Conan mengedip. Harus dia akui dalam hatinya, dia sangat lelah. Malas bergerak. Tapi semuanya harus pasti selamat dulu; dia tak ingin hasil pengorbanannya sia-sia.

"Desa...nya...?" tanyanya kepada mereka. Suaranya masih terdengar lemah. Bahkan orang terpolos dalam ruangan itu pun tahu kalau sebenarnya Conan harus berjuang supaya tetap sadar.

"Daijoubu (Tak apa-apa), Conan-kun," ujar Ayumi. Air matanya membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Tapi dia tak mau menangis di depan orang yang disukainya. "Semuanya selamat," sambungnya. Ayumi harus menahan diri supaya tidak mencekik Conan saking bahagianya.

Cklek.

Semua menoleh, termasuk Conan, meskipun dia hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya.

Haibara masuk. Mukanya agak pucat. Namun, dia berhasil memasang Poker Face-nya begitu melangkah.

"Edogawa-kun bagaimana?" tanyanya, dingin seperti biasanya.

Mitsuhiko melirik ke Conan. "Tampaknya sudah lebih baik."

Haibara menghampirinya, dan ikut naik ke ranjang untuk memeriksanya. "Bibirnya sudah mulai normal; meski masih pucat, tapi sudah tak membiru." Dia membuka selimut yang menutupi ujung jarinya. "Hmm..." Hal yang sama Haibara lakukan juga untuk jari kakinya. Karena mendengar bunyi "bip bip" kecil, Haibara juga melihat denyut jantungnya dari laptop tersebut.

"Ada apa, Ai-chan?"

"Ah, ngga ada apa-apa kok."

* * *

**Malam itu...**

"Minna (semuanya), ayo makan," panggil Ran.

Ran memang menawarkan diri untuk membantu memasak. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk berterimakasih atas kebaikan Fuyumi. Mutou, Kogoro, anak-anak, dan Agasa saja yang ikut makan malam di sana. Mizuki mengaku dia harus ke penginapan dulu, setidaknya untuk mengambil pakaiannya.

"Ayumi ngga mau; Ayumi mau makan sama Conan," protes Ayumi, sifat kekanak-kanakannya makin terlihat.

Fuyumi tersenyum-minta-maaf, "Tapi Conan-kun belum boleh makan untuk malam ini. Dia cuma akan minum saja untuk makan malam hari ini."

"Tapi, ngga apa 'kan?" tanya Haibara dingin. Entah apa yang membuatnya berkata begitu, tapi dia ingin cepat kabur dari ruangan itu.

"Baiklah," desah Fuyumi, menyerah. "Tapi kalian jangan ganggu dia, ya?"

Anggukan 5 buah kepala adalah jawaban yang cukup.

Lalu...

"Itadakimasu! (Selamat makan!)" ucap anak-anak itu, diikuti Haibara meski lebih tenang. Conan hanya mengangguk dalam kepompongnya. Punggungnya dipapah oleh tumpukan bantal supaya dia bisa tegak sedikit; begitu Fuyumi mau memeriksanya lagi, dia protes. Sekarang dia juga sudah memakai kacamatanya lagi. Di meja, sebuah gelas kosong bekas susu hangat diletakkan olehnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Untuk jaga-jaga, para orang dewasa memutuskan untuk memberinya nutrisi dari cairan terlebih dahulu.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" tanya Conan. Untungnya, meskipun masih lemah, sudah tak selemah tadi. Kepompongnya juga sudah tidak setebal tadi.

"Desanya selamat," jawab Haibara singkat. "Tapi, menurut Mouri-san, Yamao-san melarikan diri."

"Begitu ya?"

"Conan-kun, gimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ayumi, khawatir.

"Ah, shinpai shinai (jangan khawatir). Sudah mendingan." Merasa perlu untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan, dia bertanya, "Jadi, kalian akan bermalam di sini?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kudengar mereka akhirnya berhasil menghubungi rumah sakit tempat Tachihara-san bekerja. Rencananya, kita akan ke sana besok," lanjut Haibara. "Diputuskan tidak hari ini karena nyawamu sudah tidak terlalu terancam, Edogawa-kun." Matanya teralih pada kakinya. "Tapi..." Haibara menekan kedua kakinya. Conan meringis. "Yappari (sudah kuduga)."

"Eh?" tanya yang lain.

Haibara mengangkat selimut yang menyelimuti kaki Conan. Tanpa membuka celananya (ya iyalah!), Haibara meraba kedua kakinya, memeriksa semua tulang dari lututnya. Ringisan Conan tak dihiraukan, meskipun yang lainnya tampak gelisah.

"Kau masih tetap kuat juga menahan sakit," ucap Haibara dingin. "Pengelangan kaki kirimu terkilir. Tulang kering kaki kananmu bengkak. Mungkin retak. Mungkin lebam."

Conan memerah. "Urusai (diamlah)..." gumamnya, bola matanya menjauh.

"Anak-anak," sahut Agasa sembari masuk. "Sudah waktunya tidur." Mereka cemberut, kecuali Conan dan Haibara. "Conan-kun sudah lelah. Yang lainnya sudah tidur duluan."

"Eh?" tanya Conan.

"Secepat itukah?" tanya Mitsuhiko, menanyakan pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan oleh semuanya. Kali ini, bahkan Haibara pun tertarik.

Agasa mengangguk. "Iya. Kelihatannya kejadian hari ini sangat melelahkan untuk semuanya." Agasa melirik ke Haibara, "Ai-kun, tolong ya." Haibara mendesah sebelum beranjak, mengantarkan anak-anak itu ke tempat mereka akan tidur malam itu.

"Baiklah," gumam mereka. "Oyasumi, Conan-kun," sahut mereka bersamaan, mengikuti Haibara.

Begitu pintu tertutup...

"Shinichi?" bisik Agasa.

"Hmm?"

"Benarkah kata Ai-kun? Kalau kau terluka?" Hening. "Jangan sembunyikan. Tolonglah, Shinichi."

"Bisa dibilang begitu, Hakase," jawab Conan dengan pandangan ke tirai jendela. Tapi, dari sudut matanya, ia melihat kekhawatiran Agasa. "Ngga parah kok." Agasa menunduk. "Aku janji."

Agasa mendesah, pertanda bahwa ia menyerah. "Baiklah. Oyasumi, Shinichi," bisiknya, perlahan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Oyasumi, Hakase," gumamnya sebelum tertidur.

* * *

**12.01 A.M**...

Jendela yang terkunci itu terbuka perlahan sekali. Conan, yang secara tak sadar merasakan adanya perubahan suhu, refleks meringkuk. Tak lama kemudian, jendela tertutup lagi. Banyangan seseorang berambut panjang, tinggi, memakai topi dan jubah berkerah. Matanya bagaikan lampu neon; menyala putih seperti giginya yang tersenyum menyeringai.

Di tangannya terdapat sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna biru. Botol tersebut terbuat dari kristal asli. Dari - terutama - tutup botal itu, keluar asap putih kebiruan seperti es kering yang biasa ada di panggung.

Dibukanyalah tutup botol itu...

Dengan tangan kirinya, dia buka paksa mulut Conan, dan dia minum paksakan ke mulut anak itu sampai habis. Botol kristal itu dia bawa lagi, menghilangkan barang bukti. Apalagi kalau dia tak ditemukan.

Dengan senyum menyeringai yang terakhir, bayangan itu keluar lagi. Hebatnya, jendelanya kembali terkunci.

Sementara itu, Conan mulai bergerak kesakitan. Dari balik celah tirai jendela, cahaya bulan masuk. Di bawah cahaya bulan itu, 9 buah ekor rubah berwarna putih bersih seperti salju keluar dari tubuh Conan. Tubuhnya sendiri seperti berbayangan transparan seekor anak rubah yang berwarna putih pula.

**Beberapa jam kemudian, masih subuh sekali (di atas jam 4)...**

Jendela kamar itu terbuka lagi, kali ini dengan lebih cepat, seolah yang membukanya sedang terburu-buru. Pisau di tangan Ekor-ekor Conan yang putih itu masih bergerak kesana-kemari, masing-masing bergerak semaunya. Banyangan orang yang kali ini tampak kaget; diam membatu seperti es.

Namun, meskipun tubuhnya diam membatu seperti es, matanya seperti orang gila. Dia segera menusukan pisau itu ke tulang kering anak itu.

Sontak Conan menjerit.

Tapi, yang membuat seisi rumah terkejut adalah jeritannya.

Suara jeritan itu bukan jeritan manusia.

"Apa itu?!" teriak semuanya di saat yang berbeda. Semua sontak bangun dan langsung lari ke sumber suara.

Begitu mereka membuka pintu, pemandangan yang ada di dalam benar-benar antik.

Yamao sedang bertarung dengan 8 buah ekor, sementara gulungan selimut di atas ranjang seperti dibelai oleh 1 buah ekor lagi. Yang membuat mereka makin bingung adalah begitu Yamao dibungkus seperti bayi dalam selimut oleh 8 buah ekor putih salju itu, Yamao tampak mengantuk. Dan begitu tertidur, dilepaskan begitu saja.

Ekor-ekor itu tampak menghilang, makin lama makin transparan, sampai hilang tanpa jejak.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Ran, mukanya pucat melihat apa yang terjadi.

Kogoro langsung bertindak. Dia langsung memeriksa nadi Yamao.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Fuyumi.

"Cuma pingsan," balas Kogoro, membuat Fuyumi dan Mutou, yang ikut menginap, mendesah lega. Kogoro beranjak dan memeriksa Conan yang masih ada di ranjang.

Sebilah pisau berdarah tergeletak di lantai, dekat ranjang. Posisi Conan cukup meringkuk, seolah secara tak sadar pun, dia mau melindungi diri. Kaki kanannya ada dalam posisi yang secara normal tak mungkin dan masih mengeluarkan darah cukup deras. Ada sesuatu yang berwarna putih yang tampak muncul di tengah luka tersebut.

"Kakinya patah," ujar Kogoro, sadar kalau benda putih itu adalah tulang. "Sepertinya Yamao-san datang dan melukai kakinya hingga patah." Dia berdiri tegak lagi. "Kita berangkat sekarang; sudah tak bisa ditunda lagi." Semua mengangguk.

"Tapi siapa saja yang pergi?" tanya Fuyumi.

Hening.

"Oi!" terdengar suara seseorang berteriak dari luar.

"Aho (bodoh)! Mana ada orang yang bangun pada jam segini!" teriak suara seorang remaja putri yang tak kalah kerasnya.

"Diam saja, aho!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'aho', aho!"

"Cukup!" teriak suara nge-bass lainnya.

Detik itu, mata semua orang yang sadar dalam rumah itu sudah jadi titik, berkedip, dan mereka semua berkata "haaaa?" sambil beralis dan bermulut tak simetris.

Ran langsung sadar duluan. "Itu suara Hattori-kun dan Kazuha-chan!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ran langsung lari keluar diikuti semuanya. Untung semuanya memutuskan tidur dengan pakaian lengkap.

Begitu pintu terbuka, ternyata memang ada Heiji dan Kazuha di depan pintu. Kali ini, ditemani ayah Hattori. Mereka cemberut, kecuali Heizo.

"Syukurlah kalian ada di sini," ujar Ran, air mata mulai menggenang di matanya.

"Ngg?" tanya Heiji.

"Hattori-san," sapa Ran, membungkukkan badan, memberi salam. Heizo balas salam.

"Kudengar ada masalah di sini. Tadi kulihat wanita ini, Toomo Mizuki berlari kemari dengan tatapan panik."

Semua bertanya-tanya. "Mizuki-san?" tanya Kogoro. Rupanya, benar, di belakang Heizo memang ada Mizuki. Tapi, dia tak lebam sekalipun. "Kok? Kemana saja?"

"Ngg? Aku? Aku baru sadar setengah jam yang lalu, di sebuah bangunan kecil..."

"Haaah?!"

* * *

**Beberapa saat kemudian...**

"Jadi, Mizuki-san juga pingsan bersama Mouri-san, tapi saat itu ada seseorang yang bertukar dengannya," gumam Heiji.

"Kalian tahu 'kan?" celetuk Ai. "Kalau Edogawa-kun sedang kesal?" Suaranya sangat sarkastik.

"Ah!" teriak Ran, tangan langsung melayang ke mulut. Sontak dia lari ke kamarnya, lagi, dan lagi, diikuti semuanya.

Begitu Ran masuk, sebuah ekor menariknya.

"Ran!" teriak Kogoro. Baru saja dia mau masuk, ekor yang lain mencegahnya. "Apa-apaan ini?!" Kogoro memukul ekor itu hanya untuk dililit seperti mangsa piton.

2 ekor menjaga Ran tetap dekat dengan ranjang. Meskipun Ran dililit, tapi itu hanyal lilitan syal, beda dengan Kogoro. Salah satunya terus membelai Ran seperti kucing, sementara yang satu lagi menyelemutinya di perut.

1 ekor melilit Kogoro.

Nah, 4 ekor lainnya tampak siap menyerang kalau ada yang mau melawan.

"Ekornya memanjang," ujar Ai. Semua jadi mengamati sosok di ranjang yang tampak seperti rubah terluka itu. "Edogawa-kun benar-benar..."

Di ranjang itu, Conan tampak terbaring seperti hewan yang terluka. Ekor-ekor itu keluar layaknya ekor binatang normal; dari tulang ekornya. Uniknya, pakaiannya tidak dirusak ekor-ekornya. Meskipun masih bertubuh manusia, kulitnya sudah memiliki bulu putih tipis. Telinganya berbulu sedikit lebih tebal, mulai berbentuk telinga rubah. Matanya menyala biru bulan sampai skleranya (bagian putih mata) tidak terlihat. Tidak adanya kacamata di wajahnya membuat sosoknya makin misterius.

Matanya menyorot tajam pada Kogoro. Dia menggeram sembari mengencangkan lilitannya selama Kogoro berontak. Tanpa sadar, dia juga sempat mencekik Ran. Namun, yang menarik perhatian Heizo dan Heiji adalah begitu Ran mengelus ekor yang mencekiknya, ekor itu langsung melonggar dan Conan-Kitsune langsung merengek seperti layaknya anjing atau rubah biasa. Begitu Ran berbisik "daijoubu, Conan-kun," sembari mengelus ekornya, Conan menutup matanya seolah menikmatinya.

Hal itu tak luput dari Ai, dan kedua Hattori dalam ruangan.

Heiji bertindak duluan, seperti biasa. Dia berteriak, "Neechan, dekati dia dan rayu K-Conan-kun! Kelihatannya dia merespon padamu!"

Teriakan itu, sayangnya, dianggap pengganggu oleh Conan-Kitsune. Menggeram, ekornya menyerang Heiji. Heiji sengaja tidak melawan karena takut melukai bocah yang terluka itu. Kazuha memukul pangkal ekor itu hanya untuk dipukul balik oleh ekor yang sama. Untung Heiji tidak jadi alat bantu pukulnya.

Ran sebenarnya takut. Tapi melihat ayahnya dan Heiji yang diserang, membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Conan.

Conan-Kitsune, yang merasakan ada pergerakan di ekornya, refleks menggerakan telinganya, mencari tahu asal suara. Awalnya dia tegang, tapi begitu merasakan tangan Ran yang mengelus ekornya dia rileks. Saking rileksnya sampai lilitan Kogoro dan Heiji sedikit mengedor.

Sayangnya Kogoro menggeliat, jadi lilitannya 1,5x lebih parah.

Ran terus menghampirinya. "Conan-kun, ini aku." Telinga bergerak. 2 ekor yang dari tadi menyelimuti Ran sedikit mengerat, seperti mantel bulu (memang). Ran duduk di ranjangnya. Matanya melihat luka di kakinya. Darahnya masih menetes. Ran baru tahu kalau dilihat dari dekat, Conan-Kitsune memang tampak lemah. Dia merengek lagi. Ran tersenyum dan kali ini mengelus kepalanya. Conan-Kitsune menutup matanya, menikmati.

"Ran, cepat sedikit," bisik Kogoro, hampir tak terdengar. Dia sudah hampir tak bisa bernafas.

"Conan-kun, daijoubu. Di sini sudah tak ada yang mengganggumu." Suara rengekan lagi. Tapi, Ran sepertinya mengerti apa maksudnya dari tadi, entah kenapa. "Dia sudah tak ada," Ran melirik ke Heizo yang mengangguk. "Ayah Hattori-kun datang dengan seorang opsir dan menahannya." Kalau dipikir-pikir, kapan ya? Tampaknya Conan-Kitsune juga penasaran. Ran melirik lagi, mencari jawaban. Heizo mengisyaratkan. "Ah, itu baru saja 10 menit yang lalu. Tampaknya Yamao-san mencoba melarikan diri." Conan-Kitsune terdiam. Dia tak yakin. "Aku akan melindungimu. Aku janji."

"Conan-kun!" teriak Ayumi. Dia mengangetkan semuanya. Kirain mereka masih tidur... Anak-anak itu lari masuk. 3 ekor yang tersisa turun, ragu-ragu. Salah satunya berhenti di depan Ayumi. Ujungnya menoel hidung Ayumi. "Lembut!" teriak Ayumi girang. Dia memeluk ekor itu. Awalnya ekor itu tegang sebelum akhirnya santai. Genta dan Mitsuhiko masing-masing mengambil 1 ekornya.

Ran dapat ide bagus.

"Minna (semuanya)," panggilnya pada anak-anak itu. "Kemarilah." Mereka melepas ekor-ekor itu dan ekor-ekor tersebut langsung memendek hingga sampai sekitar 1,5 meter saja. Conan-Kitsune memakainya sebagai selimut untuk dirinya, menjaga kakinya tak tersentuh. "Ini, kalian urus 2 ekor ini," tunjuk Ran pada 2 ekor yang dari tadi dipakai melilit. "Seperti tadi saja."

Mereka dengan gembira memainkan 2 ekor itu. Hebatnya lagi, Conan-Kitsune malah jadi mengantuk. Dia menguap, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan taringnya yang sedikit memanjang.

Akhirnya dia melepaskan Kogoro dan Heiji, dan langsung tidur dengan 9 ekornya santai. Anak-anak itu diselimutinya bersama Ran. Masing-masing 1 ekor, kecuali Ran yang mendapat 2 ekor. Ai sedikit iri.

Agasa mendorong Ai. "Kurasa dia takkan keberatan," ujarnya.

Ai tersenyum atas perhatiannya. Lalu perlahan mendekatinya atas panggilan Ayumi. _'Heran, gimana dia bisa tidur begitu...'_ batinnya.

"Nih," ujar Ayumi riang sambil bergeser, memberi ruang dalam lilitan selimut itu. Namun, ekor itu menolak untuk memberi ruang; langsung melilit lagi. "Kok?" tanya Ayumi, cemberut.

Ai tersenyum pahit. Tapi dia kaget begitu merasakan ada ekor yang lain yang menyelimutinya juga. Ayumi langsung gembira melihatnya. Ai melirik pada Conan-Kitsune yang tidur lelap, meskipun tampaknya sedikit kesakitan karena luka-lukanya. Ran masih mengelus kepalanya. Dia tak berani memangkunya, takut kalau-kalau kakinya makin sakit.

"Kuputuskan sebaiknya dia dirawat seseorang yang sudah dikenal, dan bisa jaga rahasia. Aku kenal seseorang, di Osaka. Kurasa kita bisa meminta bantuannya. Aku sebenarnya kemari karena ingin menghubunginya, tapi dia sudah pindah ke Osaka. Aku juga tahu alamatnya," ujar Heizo. Semua mengangguk. "Pesawat akan muat kalau yang pergi hanya yang bukan dari desa ini." Dia menoleh pada penduduk sana. "Tak apa 'kan?"

Mereka mengangguk. "Kurasa ini yang terbaik," jawab Fuyumi mantap. "Aku akan membantu menghentikan pendarahannya."

"Tapi bukannya lebih dekat Tokyo?" gumam Kogoro, protes.

Heiji langsung emosi. "Apa?!"

Lalu perdebatan non-verbal dimulai. Alias glaring contest.

"Cukup."

Suara itu...

**TBC...**

* * *

_**Trivia:**_

- Author sebenarnya tak berencana bawa-bawa...orang-orang itu...  
- Author entah kenapa senang dengan yang ada bau mitos, dll.-nya.  
- Ide Conan jadi Kyuubi no Kitsune (Rubah ekor 9) itu dari "My Girlfriend is a Gumiho" (Drama Korea). Bedanya, yang jadi rubah itu wanita, dan ekor-ekornya hanya tampak di bawah bulan, dll.  
- "Dengan tangan kirinya, dia buka paksa mulut Conan" sebenarnya merunjuk kalau orang itu kidal! Kenapa? Karena seseorang umumnya pada saat membuka & meminumkan paksa sesuatu pada seseorang akan menggunakan tangan dominannya untuk membuka mulut korban, dan menggunakan tangan NON-dominannya untuk meminumkannya. (Gin - Vol 1 & Conan - Vol 8). Disarankan cek scanlationnya; yang Indo ada yang dibalik, ada yang tidak.  
- Adegan Yamao vs. 8 ekor itu mirip sama di "Kekkaishi" pas bagian dia dibungkus.  
- "Haibara" diganti jadi "Ai" karena Author lama-lama pegal menulis namanya begitu terus.  
- "Kitsune" artinya rubah. Nama ini dipakai untuk menunjukan Conan yang sedang terlalu liar sejak diminumkan cairan aneh itu. Kurang seru kalau Conan bisa langsung mengendalikannya. Sisi Kitsune-nya aktif sejak Yamao menyerangnya. Dalam kondisi liar ini, dia hanya mengenali orang-orang tertentu.  
- Model bentuk Kyuubi no Kitsune yang baik bisa diambil dari Naruto. Berhubung populer dan strukturnya lumayan mirip manusia (menurut Author lho).

_**Loopholes:**_

- Siapa orang berambut panjang itu, berjubah-kerah, dan bertopi.  
- Kenapa Haibara merinding begitu Kogoro kembali dengan Mizuki, tapi keesokan harinya tidak.  
- Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang menjerit begitu melihat 9 ekor dari tubuh Conan itu.  
- Alasan kenapa 9 ekor itu tidak merusak pakaian Conan.  
- Mizuki yang tidak berbekas lebam, memar, sama sekali setelah Conan terluka lagi, padahal sebelumnya memiliki bekas-bekas tsb.


End file.
